Chocolate
by Topaztok
Summary: Haruhi made some chocolate for the host club members! What's the occasion and what will be the reaction of the members? Read on to find out! ONE SHOT


_**Chocolate**_

Just like any school, Ouran High also does have home economic lessons, despite the fact that the pampered students of the school are able to afford first class chefs from all over the world. After all, its part of the curriculum in Japan, and rules are always meant to be obeyed, regardless whether you are rich or not.

It was late afternoon, the final class of the day. Birds are flying outside the bell tower, with a gentle wind rustling across the campus. The students from Class 1A are all closeted in the First Kitchen, along with their teacher, Ryusuki-sensei, learning how to make chocolate. Prior to it, students were paired up together, with a partner of the opposite sex. The Hitachins are an exception to this rule as they insist on sticking together at all times. Combined with her personal experience of the twins from the past, as well as the noise from the female students of the class, who claimed things and sentences like "Oh, don't separate the brothers, Sensei! It's such an agony for both of them! A tragedy if you do!" etc, etc, the teacher was forced to let the twins to be a team on their own.

As for Haruhi, she was left on her own as there happened to be an odd number of students that day. A member of the class was absent due to the fact that he had fallen ill. However, our teacher is definitely not worried about this, as this is the brightest student in all of Ouran. She can manage and do even better on her own! Although the devilish twins tried to loop her over to their team, the teacher managed to nip their idea in the bud, much to the displeasure of the twins, who keep on muttering, whining, grumbling and throwing her dark looks, which she promptly ignored.

The dish for the day is chocolate, as the girls in the class have expressed a desire to learn how to make some home-made chocolate, so as to impress their parents as well as any boy whom they have a fancy to. As for the boys of the class, they have no qualms about it as they like to eat chocolate too. Plus, they would be able to sample the wares that the girls made after the lesson, provided that it is edible. As the class progressed, the teacher arranged for them to be gathered around her, so that she can demonstrate how to melt down the block of cocoa, weight out the appropriate amount of sugar and such. After which, the teacher stated, they will be on their own, with their partners helping out.

Apparently, she can never stick to the words that she said, as she found out a little while later, as she was forced to run back and forth in her heels to the aid of one student to another, preventing and saving one potential fire hazard to the other. One female student would have turned the flame up too high, and then promptly forgot all about it, causing the water bath to evaporate. Next, another male student would heat the bar of dark chocolate directly, causing the whole thing to melt and create a big mess at the bottom of the pots.

While chaos reigned around her, Haruhi, who was in a corner of the First Kitchen, was finishing up with the decorations of the chocolates that she had made. Since she learned to cook from a tender young age, making chocolate is a piece of cake to her. While the rest of her classmates are struggling to heat the block of chocolate properly, she has already finished the task that was assigned in the first place. She flexed her fingers a little bit, while observing what is happening around her.

As usual, the twins are up to no good, as they are throwing sugar into the air and at their chosen target, which luckily, NOT Haruhi. This earned the wrath of Ryusuki sensei, which promptly lands them in detention after class with much shrieking. Finally, the bell rang, signifying the end of the lesson. With a huge sigh of relief, Ryusuki dismissed the class, glad to see the last of them.

The girls of the class, whom, by the way, are frequent customers of the Host Club, then, came over to Haruhi, who was packing up the chocolates that she had made into little boxes. They crowded around her as they asked her sweetly, "What kind of chocolate have you made, Haruhi-kun? We can't seem to make the chocolates the way we want them to turn out to. You are our best cook here; can you let us sample some of the chocolate that you have made?"

The natural rookie of the Host Club gave her famous smile, which caused an outbreak of high pitched squeals to break out as immediately, and replied softly, gently "Sure. I will always share chocolate with you all anytime. On the tray over there," she gestured, "is a tray of assorted chocolate. I marked them out, with regards to the different flavors that they have. I hope it suits your taste buds."

"How thoughtful of you, Haruhi-kun! I am sure, they will be very delicious. Arigato!" They then moved to the tray in question and looked at the different flavors available. Finally, another girl asked her, "There are quite a number of them, Haruhi-kun. Are these your favorites?"

"No. They are not. I don't really like chocolate as much as I like other things. The flavors available are the ones that I will bring to the Host Club members." A soft smile here again. "I do believe, Hunny sempai will love them all."

"OOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! So sweet of you!"

"So it's the host club's member's favorites! Can you please tell me which one does Tamaki sama like to eat?"

"As well as Kyouya-kun's!"

"Mori-sempai, please!"

"I do not know their particular favorites but at least, I am able to tell what they don't like. In addition, I make these sweets based on what I had observed." Haruhi looked over the tray and ponder aloud, to the delight of her female classmates who got their notebooks and pens out, all ready to take down notes with details pertaining to their favorite host.

"Dark for Kyouya sempai and white chocolate for Hunny sempai. Milk chocolate for both Hikaru and Karou, wine filled chocolates for Tamaki sempai and lastly, for Mori sempai, chocolates with an apple filling."

While the girls are busy writing away, Haruhi packed all the chocolate into different boxes and left the room. About a metre from the classroom door, the twins caught up, with an arm slung around her small, petite shoulders.

"Haruhi!!!!!!! Why didn't you wait for us?"

"You two have detention, aren't you supposed to stay back after class to see sensei?"

"Who cares about Ryusuki sensei? She can't pin us down if we don't want to!" Hikaru grinned, looking down at her.

At this, Haruhi stopped, turned and looked hard at the twins straight in the eyes. "I know your future is assured and secured but still, this is no reason for you two to shrink from responsibility. You guys started the mess, so please go back and do your detentions. You don't want to let your mum hear about this at the end of the term report, I suppose?"

"Ouch…Haruhi……You know that we don't fancy mummy breathing down our necks" Karou whined, shooting a look at his brother.

"No detention, no chocolate from me" With that, Haruhi walked off, in the direction of the Music Room, where host club activities will start soon, leaving behind the brothers, who sulkily turned around and walked back to the Kitchen, where their teacher is still lying in a stupor.

**EVENING TIME**

"Hoped you had a great time, cherie. I will meet you tonight in your dreams." The host club King said smoothly, all charm and roses.

"We will, Suou-sama! Have a pleasant night ahead!" His fan girls shrieked, as they said their goodbyes.

Once the last of the guests are out of the door, the natural rookie of the club slumped on the sofa, releasing a sigh as she did so. Seeing this, the sugar boy of the club bounced over, holding a cup of tea for her "Haru-chan! You had a tiring day, ne? Have a cup of tea!"

"Arigato, Hunny-sempai………" Haruhi took a grateful sip of the steaming tea, while breathing in the fragrance of the tea. She looked at the senior again and suddenly sat up, nearly spilling the tea over the carpet. "I forgot! The chocolates!" She sped off in the direction of her bag, where a paper bag was placed next to it, containing all the chocolates she made for the day. She returned, holding to several boxes. After consulting with the tags on the boxes, she gave them all out, to their new owners.

"My daughter!!!!!!! You have made chocolate for daddy?!!!!!! I am sooooooo proud!!!!!! I swear, I won't eat it, I will keep it for eternity!"

"If you don't, the rats will finish it. Otherwise, it can even decompose." The giver said, looking amused.

"That's right, Tono! Think before you speak!" The twins chortled, laughing at their dumb King, while opening and eating one of the two boxes that they received. That sent the so called King to his corner of gloom yet again.

"Arigato, Haru-chan! They are really sweet! Why did you choose white chocolate for me?" Hunny sempai asked, flowers surrounding him.

"What's the occasion? You don't normally give chocolates." Kyouya remarked from his seat.

"………… Arigato." Mori said.

Smiling at all the boys in the room, Haruhi replied to Hunny sempai first. "I find that they are sweetest among all chocolates, Hunny sempai. Plus, they are good for you. With regards to your question, Kyouya sempai, these chocolates are made in Home Ed. I don't really like chocolate, but you guys do, that's why I bring them over. Since Kyouya sempai do not like overly sweet stuff, hence the need for dark chocolate. The twins love milk chocolate, since they keep eating those in class!"

"Mmmmmm……..How did you know daddy's favorite is chocolate with wine filling?" Tamaki asked, while chewing on one.

"You are French. Or half French anyway. I read somewhere in the books that the French love their wines. That's why I incorporated alcohol into chocolate. Ryusuki sensei gave me that particular brand of wine when I asked for wines." She shrugged and turned to Mori, who was eating one as well.

"How is it, Mori-sempai? Does it suit your taste? You always like Japanese food and products. That's why I dipped some Fuji apples into chocolate. I thought of using strawberries but they happened to be out of stock."

"It's good. Thank you." Mori then gave his rare smiles to her.

Smiling back, our cross dresser turned to the Host Club. "It's late and I still have homework to do. I see you all tomorrow. Goodbye." With that, she picked up her bag and walked out of the door, closing it behind her.

In the Third Music Room, the 6 boys looked at each other and smiled, as they looked down at the gifts that each received. To them, this is no ordinary chocolate, as it is given by Haruhi Fujioka, the girl whom they all liked and will protect to no end. A gift of trust and friendship, they will treasure the chocolates for as long as they last. With that thought in mind, they left the room, each engrossed in their own thoughts of one Haruhi Fujioka.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Well, what do you think of it? Please review! I was too bored at home when this little idea popped into my head as I was looking at some cook books. Thus the inspiration for this chapter. It's only a one shot, so I won't be doing any follow up for this! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
